


Let It Snow

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is stuck inside with Jason due to a blizzard and it won’t let up until much later. It’s cold and he’s annoyed, but Jason proposes a way to keep them warm and to help pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

_Oh the weather outside is frightful_

Damian scowls at the scene through the window. He’d been warned of and had endured the dreadful winter, but Todd -conniving man that he was- had requested for him to visit a few times for the Holidays.

The heater in the man’s current safehouse did not know what was acceptable temperature for living quarters. The little breaths he lets out comes out in puffs of steam and attaches to the glass. His fingers trail up to run streaks of clear back into the cloudiness, shivering as the cold from outside nips at his fingers.

_But the fire is so delightful_

“How about getting your ass away from the window and coming over here,” Jason grunts with something that clangs after.

Damian looks over his shoulder, through the thick blanket draping over his body, to the older man. A portable furnace was set up in front of Jason, and was currently being plugged in. The furnace illuminates the dark with a soft orange glow, similar to the glow of a fire, and adds a softening touch to Jason’s smirk.

The teen huffs only with annoyance, “I don’t see why you demanded to see me today when I could have come on a day with no blizzard warnings.” Nonetheless he shuffles over towards the warmth. It takes him a full two turns in his spot to realize that the space was acceptable before he settles himself next to the large man.

He can feel the amusement radiate off of Jason, but chooses to ignore it as he sticks his sock-clad feet out from the blanket and closer to the furnace.

“A little birdie told me you were getting too cranky, even for you, to the point where my informant wanted you to just get out of the house. I figured it was cause we haven’t seen each other since Robin helped ‘Hood last.”

“I think you mean when Red Hood helped Ro- Hey!” A multitude of shudders courses through his body when his only shield from the cold is plucked from his body.

Jason scoots over behind the teen and drapes the blanket around the both of them, enveloping them in a comforting heat. His strong calloused fingers wrap themselves around Damian’s wrist and directs it to where one edge meets the other. Damian holds it securely to his chest as Jason’s hand falls down to his abdomen, where his other hand had slipped to. With the slightest pressure, Jason pulls Damian backwards into that expansive chest, and deeper into their blanket cocoon. It takes a moment before Damian can relax into the wall of muscle as Jason rubs warmth back into his stomach and thighs.

_And since we’ve no place to go_

“That’s a good babybat. You’re not going anywhere anytime soon,” he murmurs into his ear sensually. Damian feels the older man breath in his scent as he skims his lips down his neck, closing his eyes at the familiar feel of Jason nipping at the light scars on his tanned skin.

“I suppose not.” He lets his head fall backwards against Jason’s shoulder and moans quietly under the blanket, now almost completely covered by it. The trapped heat there adds to his own, rising the temperature to a steaming hot steadily.

Jason’s hand palms Damian through his boxers all the while his other dips under the kid’s sweatshirt and traces shapeless patterns up; circling his bellybutton, brushing his sternum, pinching his nipples repeatedly; until Damian was a wriggling, squirming, gasping mess against Jason.

From the sweatshirt, Jasons grips Damian’s chin tightly and tilts his head up to bring their lips together into a slow but heated, very heated, kiss.

_Let It snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

“All it’s going to do is snow and snow and snow. They know you’ll be staying as long as you need to. So why don’t we keep each other warm all night long. Hmm?”

The sound of silk boxers moving makes him focus more on the hinted invitation -more like expectation- one of which he really was not going to turn down. Jason grips him and moves in a slow fashion, enjoying the pleasurable struggle the boy goes through. He puckers his lips while shutting his eyes like he was asking for another kiss but unwilling to verbally ask for it. Jason does as he requests, nipping where bottom lip meets top and cuts off the moan by swallowing it.

The slick sound of Jason’s hand speeding up to a tempo that Damian likes has them both groaning from how filthy it was. The feel of Damian’s precum spreading all over himself, the promise of how tasty it would be to have Jason lick all of that off of Damian, and the smell of his sex mixed in there was enough to get Jason moving faster.

The blanket was opened to expose Damian’s front. The heat escapes into the darkness and the cold creeps in and caresses the parts that Jason does not touch.

Damian gives as much as he gets, despite how spoiled he acts sometimes, and meets Jason kiss for kiss, laving up the taste of gingerbread and eggnog from each other. The pants leave his mouth in large puffs of steam when they pull away, only to disappear within mere seconds. He presses his cheekbone into the scruff of Jason’s jaw, twisting his head this way and that as Jason’s hand thumbs the leaking slit. The other hand trails downwards to cup and squeeze the underside of Damian’s cock, squeezing another long guttural moan from the teen as a stream of white shoots out, another follows and another and another.

“Todd!”

Jason watches, enraptured by the whole performance that the young Robin gives. He presses his lips to his temple as he eyes the mess that they made. He presses his sticky fingers to Damian’s lips, groaning at how he’s met with little assistance. Damian’s tongue flicks to clean his fingers from tip to webbing, wrapping his puckered lips to lap at the taste of himself.

“I take it that’s a yes?” Jason asks and chuckles after Damian growls with displeasure.

Damian twists around in the blanket, dislodging the hand, to glare at Jason face-to-face. All that movement pushes the fabric off of Jason’s shoulders and makes him shudder at even more of the cold. He lets the brat push him down all with a leer on his face.

“If you’re going to keep on talking while I try to recuperate, I might just turn that yes into a no. Now shut up.”

His leer turns into a smirk when he feels Damian slip in between his legs and demonstrates how he was going to go about shutting Jason up.


End file.
